King
by stonecold
Summary: What if the Grim where not soulless? What if they where intelligent? What if all they need was a leader? What if all they needed is a King? Just a thought that was running through my head.
1. Chapter 1

Well let me start by saying sorry if you where waiting for one of my other stories all I can say is that life is a bitch and this idea was stuck in my head. So here it is hope you enjoy, and for all that is holy please review I like them they make my day better. Anyhow enjoy and have a nice day/night.

* * *

><p>It was an overcast day that we find a baby in a picnic basket in the middle of a forest the baby was crying drawing attention to itself as as a pack of Beowolfs was passing by and where drawn to the noise.<p>

As they approached the crying child they parted to let the Alpha through as he approached. Once the baby saw the wolf like creature it stopped crying and just stared at the Alpha. The Alpha raised a clawed hand and brought it down ready to kill the tiny human until he froze as he herd the baby start Alpha had frozen never before had anything ever reacted to him in such a Way then the child did something else that shocked him even more the baby reached out and grabbed the hand that would have killed it a moment ago and nuzzled his head in the palm of the Alpha.

It was right then that the Alpha felt it. Something he had never felt in all his life. Love. Pure and unadulterated love. Unconditional and with no ulterior motives. And if a Beowolf could smile then that is what was seen on the Alpha's face.

And right then the Beowolf knew he would do anything to keep this child safe. Anything.

He picked up the small boy that had a tuft of golden hair. After he picked him up he turned back to the pack and started walking back too the detection they came from.

Some say on that day a boy was taken and corrupted. Some say that the boy himself turned into a Grim. But they are wrong, on that day it was not the Grim that changed the boy. It was the boy who changed the Grim. They where no longer mindless soulless creatures they had become intelligent and creatures that could love and be loved. Because on that day it was not only a boy taken in by Grim it was also the day that a King was taken to his Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>wooooow that was so short I really thought it would be longer but here it is enjoy. If you liked this tell me it may not stay a one-shot so if you want this to be a story tell me.<strong>


	2. Taking control

First off all I have to say is daaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnn. To be honest I thought a few people might like but really just wow. I guess you guys liked it a lot more than I thought you would. But yeah too answer some reviews not gonna answer each and every one but I will answer frequently asked questions/things I think need to be addressed.

Almost everyone: Well here is chapter two so guess what that makes it not a one-shot so here enjoy.

Someone who's name I can not remember: I do try to make at least every chapter at least a thousand words long but it does not always happen so yeah.

Guy who commented on the grammar: I address this in a second so don't worry.

Man/Woman who asked if I wanted to hear your ideas: Yea I would love to hear any ideas you/anyone has, send them over and I will take a look.

Well with that set aside I have come to a conclusion. I need a Beta so if you are pretty good at writing and have written at least one thing you are eligible so if you want to make this story better just ask.

Ok I need to give the Beowolf that is raising Jaune a name so uh his name should be uh ok give me a second... Turōk just came up with that probably makes no sense but EXCEPT IT. I DON'T CARE DEAL WITH IT AND BE HAPPY I AM STILL WRITING THIS STORY.

So without further ado lets see if I can actually do any good at this magical thing called writing.

(post writing the chapter) well this is gonna go up as is because I am tired and want to go to bed. so here you go.

* * *

><p>eight years after the last chapter.<p>

"Father!" Called a small boy with zeal as he ran forward and talked a full grown Beowolf to the ground. This boy was blond hair with rag like things for clothes but was still very defined for someone his age.

(Before I forget Grimm do not speak English but do understand it Jaune will be able to understand Grimm because he grew up with them and he can speak English because uh yeah he can? If that answer does not satisfy you then here is another reason. Magic. Ok that is all I had to say.)

The large Beowolf laughed as he picked himself and the boy who still had his arms and legs wrapped around his chest and asked. "So how was your training today?" He asked in a kind tone.

"Oh, it went great I learned so much like the best way to dodge and counter attack it was so much fun." The small child said as a bright smile let his face that seemed to make the entire world a little brighter.

The large Beowolf smiled back at his son the one he had raised from a lost baby crying in the Forrest to a young boy that could give money when it came to hand to hand combat.

"Well it is great to hear that but first I have a gift for you." He said and the boy started jumping up and down in excitement.

The large Beowolf reached behind himself and handed something covered with a cloth and handed it to the bouncing boy who quickly through the cloth away and gasped in shock at what was hidden inside it was a beautiful sword and equally stunning gauntlets.

(A/N a little back story here on the sword I was just like Google show me a cool bone sword and saw this I don't care if there is no way a Beowolf could make but I want Jaune to use it so yeah here is the link. fs70/f/2012/267/9/4/bone_sword_by_pearl_ ) (A/N as for the gauntlets again just googled bone gauntlets found them and was like "yep I like it don't really care how improbable it is I want it but guess what? THIS IS FAN-FICTION B**** I CAN DO WHAT I WANT. Here is the link. . user/UratzLoh/media/The% .html. And just so you know the bone part on both is completely white while the black does stay black. Now with that out of the way on with the show.)

Jaune just sat there in shock at these magnificent gifts he had been given. They where some of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Slowly he reached out to grab them he first grabbed the gauntlets and put them on. He at first seemed surprised at how well they fit but happy nonetheless then he picked up the sword next. And to his surprise it fit perfectly in his hand.

Finally he looked back up to his father questioningly with a raised brow the silent question obvious. 'How on earth did you do this?'

Turōk just chuckled and said. "Even an old dog can learn new tricks." He finished and the young child seemed appeased by his answer and continued to do some practice swings

"So do you like it?" Turōk asked. Excited to hear his son's answer.

"Like it? No!" He said and Turōk deflated at that until he heard Jaune speak again. "I absolutely love both of them they are the best presents ever!" He finished almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well I guess now all that is left is to train you with them." Turōk said simply

"I couldn't agree more." Said Jaune in a dangerous voice that left his father uneasy.

"Now now Jaune maybe we can talk about th-." He was interrupted as Jaune leapt at his father shouting. "Think fast."

It was a long time before the father and son duo went to sleep that night.

Two years later

Turōk's POV

I was on my way to a meeting of Alpha's to discuss a few things the number one topic was his son.

Once he arrived at the designated location all twenty Alphas went quite at his arrival and he sighed he knew this was coming so he spoke up and said. "We all know what this is about. So the real question is what do we do?"

I received many answers such as but not limited too.

"Kill him!" To

"Let him be he poses no threat to us." To and I must say my personal favorite.

"Meh."

(A/N I would like to go ahead and apologize for what is about to happen.)

But there was one of them who's opinion was above all others he was the leader of the Alphas he was the Master Chief.

(A/N yeah that did just happen sorry could not help myself.)

He raised his claw like hand before he spoke. "We will go about this as we always have through battle." He said with finality.

I was about to object when I heard a voice say. "I could not agree more." We all turned to see the subject of our discussion enter the clearing.

"Jaune! This is a meeting of Alphas you are not allowed to be here!" I exclaimed slightly angry but also slightly fearful for the others reaction.

"Actually I can. For as the law that was made by the Master Chief states that If the subject of the topic's life hangs in the balance then the subject is permitted to take part in any formal meeting that will decide his life." He finished like it was the most common knowledge in the world.

We all looked at the Master Chief to see if it was true. He nodded and said. "The boy speaks truth." I sighed in relief knowing that he was safe.

"That being said I must agree with the Master Chief I think the best way to go about this is a battle. All in favor?" He asked looking around. All the Alphas raised there claw like hands in agreement.

"Good now that we have all agreed on deciding on this by combat I have a proposition for all of you." Jaune spoke again surprising all of us a little.

"What is your proposition boy?" A random Alpha asked.

"Well right to the point I see. Well how this will go down is like this all of you who wish to participate can send as many fighters as you wish there is no limit. And one everyone participating has assembled there warriors I will fight them all at once. But there is a catch if I manage to defeat all that the participants send at me I will take over being Alpha of everyone that participates. But if I fall in combat whoever sent the person that defeated me will take my fathers place as Alpha." He finished his proposition and I was about to speak against it but a glare from my son shut me up. Say what you want but he was scary when he wanted to be.

The Chief seemed thoughtful for a moment before asking. "All for for the excepting the boy's proposal?" About 3/4 of the Alphas raised there hands. And the Chief continued. "It passes. It shall be as you wish boy. Now if all that want to participate please step forward?" The same ones that agreed to it stepped forward.

"Prepare your warriors we will meet at Turōk's area for the battle it shall be tomorrow night. Now everyone return to your homes and rest especially you boy." He said and dismissed everyone.

I started walking home with Jaune beside me we got a good distance before I nearly blew up and started yelling. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! AND YOU GAMBLED AWAY MY RIGHT TO BE ALPHA! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!"

He just starred at me for a moment waiting for me to calm down which I did. "Are you done?" He asked softly. I simply nodded and he went on saying. "Trust me I have a Plan and everything will go according too it." He said as he continued walking. All I could do was think about tomorrow the same thought running over and over. 'Why do I feel like something bad Is going to happen tomorrow?'

Time skip the next night

I stood in the massive clearing that was about to house a battle between my son and about two hundred Beowolf warriors.

All the warriors had arrived but Jaune was nowhere to be seen and the warriors where starting to get irritated one stepped forward and said. "Where is he it was suppose to star-." He was interrupted by Jaune walking into the clearing.

Once he saw the massive army that stood before him he started to shake.

One of the Beowolfs noticed and said. "Look he is already shaking in fear." The others started to growl with laughter.

Third person POV

But that all stopped when they looked into his eyes. What they saw stopped there laughter and put fear into there black hearts. His eyes held no fear no. They held a glint in them one that could only be seen on the most dangerous beast as it starred at his prey. And his smile stopped there hearts for a moment it looked like one a demon would have as he slaughtered everything in it's path.

He drew his sword and starred at the black of the blade for a moment before plunging it into the ground while taking off his gauntlets.

"Wh-what a-are y-you doing?" The same one who commented on his shaking asked.

"When I defeat you it will not be because of a nice sword and some fancy gauntlets. It will be with what I was born with." He said as he started walking toward to the small army.

His eyes turned dark his voice like a devil as he said. "So who wants to play with me?"

The howls of agony and whimpers of pain and death where all that where heard. And it is safe to say that not a single Grimm slept that night. But one being slept like a baby, a young boy with blonde hair.

There you go that was chapter two I still need a beta so yeah if you want to help me out go ahead. Although I am still blaming half my mistakes on sleep deprivation. But yeah hope you enjoyed but the next thing I will try to update is where death is so is new life. But yeah review if you liked and well I guess that is it bye guys see ya later.

This is Stone signing out.


End file.
